Legacy of Tomorrow: Arc 1
by DarkraiDestroyer
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends, now with his girls and new master, he now takes the Pokemon League by storm. He shall get revenge for the betrayal and his dreams will be fulfilled no matter what. Ash/Harem (Pearl,Amour,Ability). Incoming rewrite in the title of Legacy of Tomorrow Remastered (P.S: New ships)
1. Kanto Arc: The Betrayal

s/11832674/1/Leagacy-of-Tomorrow-Teaser  
Since nobody voted shit, I'm just gonna do Amour, Pearl and Ability  
Again I don't own Pokemon

" " - Human Speech  
 _" " - Pokemon Speech  
_ **" " - Telephatic Speech  
** ' ' - Thoughts

* * *

After getting defeated at the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum returns back to his home in Pallet Town

"Mom! I'm back from my journey" he screamed while running towards his house but something strange was happening because there were an unusual amount of people in their house.  
As he went closer, he saw all of his friends. He didn't know why they were there but he was happy seeing them after a really long time

"Hey Guys! Why are you here?" The group just stared at Ash then Brock suddenly spoke

"Ash, this is your 6th League and you still lost" As Brock said this, everyone nodded in agreement to what Brock said

"Face it Ash, your dreams are impossible to achieve" said the fucking red-head (Well if you don't know who this fucker is, well...)

Tears were falling down on Ash's cheek as he heard all those horrible things his friends were saying to him

"Loser"

"You will never be good"

"Give up"

"We're better than you"

Two figures from the group went and sided with Ash

"How could you guys said that after what Ash done for you!" Dawn screamed

"You couldn't get anywhere without Ash" Serena stated but the traitors didn't listen and Max said "I'm a better trainer than him and I just became one, just a year ago". There were nodding heads "Just get out of our lives you kid" said Iris. "WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU JERKS" screamed Ash

The group laughed and Brock said "I guess it's time for us to get rid of you once and for all" as Brock said that the traitors sent out their Pokemon

"Go Swampert, use Muddy Water"  
"Go Gyarados, use Hydro Pump"  
"Go Blaziken, use Overheat"  
"Go Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball"  
"Go Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse"  
"Go Simisage, use Leaf Storm"

Ash, Serena and Dawn closed their eyes and waited for the moves to hit, but as they opened their eyes they see a man forming a light blue barrier around them. "WHAT THE" the traitors shouted in disbelief "Weavile, Ice Flower: Growth". As the mysterious man gave the order, the Weavile on his shoulder jumped down and rushed at the traitor's pokemon. Weavile slid between the legs of Haxorus and spins while using Blizzard and Ice Beam "Bloom". Weavile jumped and starts to fall down using Icicle Crash and collides with the other Pokemon which freezes the Blizzard forming ice pillars in form of a flower "Wilt". Weavile then uses the ice pillars to dash back and forth while using Night Slash at the traitor's pokemon after several dashes, Weavile uses Haxorus' head as a jumping pad and uses Giga Impact to rush straight back to the ground resulting in the pillars shattering and forming small crystals that fall like snow

Everyone was in absolute disbelief when Weavile completely destroyed the traitor's pokemon and seeing the beautiful snow like crystals falling down. May and Dawn were looking at it thinking 'I could use that in contests'. Brock, Misty, Max and Cilan were completely raging that a Weavile defeated their pokemon. Iris was scared shitless. Ash and Serena were glad that they lived.

"Let's go now" the figure said as he started to walk to Viridian Forest and they followed as the traitors were still in disbelief

* * *

Why do I feel like that this chapter is absolute garbage, meh. I need a grammar nazi because of my grammar

RRR or whatever


	2. Kanto Arc: Plans

I was about to upload yesterday but shit happened and stuff. I'll try to upload 3 chapters today (maximum) or 2 (minimum). I'm getting too lazy to do the Kanto Arc so I might rush it and go straight to the fucking League competition (forgot the name) and then straight to Johto

" " - Human Speech  
 _" " - Pokemon Speech  
_ **" " - Telepathic Speech  
** ' ' - Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did there would be an Adventures anime**

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the group, Ash wanted to ask so many questions but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Serena and Dawn were staring at Ash wondering if the boy was okay.

"Okay, this place should be fine" stated the mysterious man as he checked the nearby surroundings "Know you got some questions, start asking". "Who are you", "Why are you helping us", "How did you do that technique earlier". The raven haired boy and blonde girl stared at the brunette (Okay, I don't know if these are correct") "What? He said to start asking". "Okay, first question. The name is Kira Akigari, I was ordered to... umm... train you I guess. They weren't really clear on that, fucking asswipes. Before you start asking who ordered me to do it, they go by the name of the Aura Legion. Master aura users, they got interested with you because of Riley from Iron Island in Sinnoh, which I assume you know, told them about you and how you're aura was identical to Sir Aaron" he inhaled then exhaled "Second question, pretty much you can find the answer to that in my first explanation. Third one, I'm not telling" he gasped for air "Damn that shit was really long as fuck" Kira stared at Ash "What's your next step now? Going back ain't ideal for your health" as Ash heard that he stared at the sky as Pidgey's were flying then he said "I want to go train and prove them wrong about me" Kira just smirked "Well, I'll go get your Pokemon, I'll leave Weavile here to watch over you" he then removed his hood which revealed his face and hair that looks like came out from an anime (what? I don't know how to describe that shit) then he went straight to Professor Oak's lab

"Yo Oak, you here" Prof. Oak looked outside his window to see who was making the racket and as he saw Kira giving him the middle finger. After a while, "So what are you doing here?" said the professor "I thought I gave you a message about this" Kira said clearly being annoyed "What message...oh that one" Kira felt like slamming his head through the wall. "Just get me Ash's pokemon" "Why" "Long story", after a few minutes of story time. "So that's what happened, I feel sorry for the boy" "I don't have all day" the professor quickly went to the yard and got Ash's pokemon and took a flash drive. "Here is the pokemon" he gives the bag filled with Pokeballs "Also, download this data to his pokedex so it will allow him to carry unlimited Pokemon" Kira took it and start walking to the door "Thanks prof, Take care also I was never here". As Kira walked out, the professor sighed really loudly 'I feel sorry for Ash for having him as a mentor'

Kira arrives back at the group and throws the bag of Pokeballs at Ash "Here you go" Ash looks surprised "Give me your Pokedex" Ash give his pokedex and Kira upgrades it and throws it back. "We're going to the Indigo Plateau, we'll do our training on the way there"

* * *

I became lazy so this is why this chapter is so short, we'll go directly to the Indigo Plateau and after that is the Johto arc where Ash will challenge all the gyms again. I just don't like Gen 1 (Holy fuck this fanfic will now go to dust that I said this). The quality of the story will go up ( I hope). I still don't know how to write (I'm dumb)

Well, Ciao


	3. Kanto Arc: Tournament Start!

Well, time for the Pokemon League guys, Time to get this shitty region done (now I'm gonna get mauled by Genwunners). I think this will be 5 chapters, I hope but I'm fukin lazy as fuck so don't expect anything from me. I'll try to use a 1st person POV and please tell me if the 1st person is better than my 3rd person. Because it will create fucking confusion by the late readers. They be like "WTF, this story was 3rd POV then 1st WTF Author, fucking shit ass story fuckin -9/11", yeah somewhere along those lines also I made a joke about 9/11... fuck. Okay I added this shit as I was writing the story, I made a theory that Ash's journey in one region takes 4 months. As I sum it all up, Ash has only journeyed for 2 years and a half because the Orange leauge only took like 2 months

" " - Human Speech  
 _" " - Pokemon Speech  
_ **" " - Telepathic Speech  
** ' ' - thoughts

A/N: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IF I DID MISTY WOULDN'T EXIST (great now misty fans are gonna maul me, but I have a minigun. COME AT ME BIATCHES)

* * *

Kira's POV

After 2 weeks of suffering and pain on Ash's part and great satisfaction on making Ash's life a living hell on my part, the brunette and blonde are still travelling with us for no reason, I seriously think they want Ash's D. We finally arrived on Indigo Plateau, well time to start my plan on domination... why the fuck do I feel like some mysterious force is watching over us... this is creepy

"Exactly what are we doing here, Kira?" said Ash while heavily panting because I made him carry all of our stuff also he interrupted my monologue, HOW DARE HE. "Shut up pack mule, nobody needs your opinion" I shouted at Ash. Fucking pack mule, talking back to his lord and savior, has he no sense of appreciation. "Why are there so many people?" asked Serena. Why does everyone interrupt my monologue inside my head. "Because the Pokemon League is starting today" I said. Seriously, I might go crazy with these kids. Ash wants me to keep training him, Dawn keeps bothering me to give her home contest moves, what the fuck do you think I am? Gay, I don't do contests and Serena keeps asking a fuck ton of questions, I'M NOT GOOGLE DAMMIT. "Why are we here?" Dawn said. Why do I suffer. "I'm gonna join! There happy! No more questions!" The have tables have turned and now I'm suffering.

We enter the Pokemon Center and I saw something in the far corner that was fairly interesting. "Stop you fools" as I said that, I stayed on my place causing Ash to bump into me causing Dawn to bump into Ash and Serena bumping to Dawn. As the 3 fell down and moaned in pain and were complaining, as I look at a brown guy flirting with Nurse Joy and a small kid was being arrogant, a red head and a bandana wearing girl. "Seeing what I'm seeing" as I said that the three got confused and looked at what I was looking at and that was how things almost gone into a fucking blood fest, too bad I didn't have popcorn. Also, Dawn and Serena managed to stop Ash from redesigning the floors into blood red, that would've been good but alas nothing goes the way you want it. Using my extremely sensitive hearing and also managing to throw a small microphone that got stuck into the kids clothes, we learned that the kid is entering the League as well. "I'm joining as well" said by Ash. I'm laughing mentally and physically right now. "You know you ain't winning right" After all this 2 weeks of training, not even his best 6 Pokemon can touch my Weavile. "It can be good experience" Ash shrugged, I just kept laughing

Ash and I went to enter ourselves in the League, after that they went outside to train in the field. "Same as before" after hearing that Ash sighed and threw a pokeball releasing Scraggy while Weavile gets off my shoulder. "Start, Aerial Waltz" Weavile steps back and suddenly disappears "Quick Scraggy use Detect" Scraggy's eyes glow and leaning back to barely dodge Weavile's attack. Weavile was now on the other side, quickly adjusting his footing so he can dash again but Scraggy jumped out of the way as Weavile was still in mid dash, he spins to land on his legs and dashes to Scraggy who can't dodge in mid-air, that one Aerial Ace dealt considerable damage "Now Scraggy, Focus Blast" Ash was confident on his order, it was really smart of him to attack while his opponent can't dodge but I'm his opponent. "You know what to do, Weavile" I calmly said as Weavile uses Blizzard to change his direction and speed him up to dash at Scraggy once more, Weavile slashed through the Focus Blast and finish off Scraggy. "Scraggy is now knocked out, use your next" I said as seeing Scraggy with swirly eyes and I also saw a crowd around us watching, I just sighed. "Training over" when Ash heard this he complained "WHAT, WHY" I just facepalmed "Let's go" I said. We went up to our hotel room where the girls filled it with shopping bags. I decided to use my brain and ran for my life

Ash POV

This is bad, Dawn and Serena with shopping bags aren't good. I should make a run for it and leave... he left. "Hey Ash, we bought you some clothes" Dawn said. I must be having a nightmare, this is just a nightmare, a Darkrai must be nearby. The girls were getting closer and closer. I would never knew this would be my end.

Kira POV

I escaped out of the room, good thing. I can hear Ash's scream all the way from here. Thank the Pokegods for my safety

~Timeskip~

It's been 3000 years... not really it's only been 4 hours but Ash is still suffering up there, I want to watch but I care for my safety and then there goes my sanity as I saw Ash wearing a blue hoodie jacket with a black shirt inside and wearing jeans with a red hat, the hoodie covered a part of his face and he was wearing sun glasses and his bolt marks were gone. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I was laughing hysterically at Ash who was clearly pissed.

Ash POV

Why did Dawn and Serena change my wardrobe, I mean it was fine and all. They also applied make-up on me, this was not a good day. I'm gonna give those girls a piece of my mind. "Hey Ash, turn around" Kira said while smirking. He loves my suffering doesn't he. As I turned around, I saw the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life. Dawn was wearing a blue coat and a black tank top, and some jeans and she doesn't wear her hat anymore. Serena was wearing a white sleeveless dress while wearing a red coat and her signature red hat.

Kira POV

"Hey Ash, your jaw is starting to fall" as I try to close it but it keeps opening, the girls was laughing at Ash's reaction. Seriously, if he doesn't close his mouth a fucking Butterfree will fly into it. "Let's get going to the ceremony, Ash" Now Pikachu was trying to close Ash's mouth

There were a lot of trainers, they all looked like this was their first league but some were confident, they're probably veterans or shit. It was noisy until the speakers start to power on and at the stage was Charles Goodshow, the owner of the Pokemon League, "Welcome Trainers, In this tournament, you will be able to show off your power as a trainer and try to win the Indigo Plateau Conference. If you win, you can have the chance to challenge the Kanto/Johto Elite 4" gave the mic to Lance, the Kanto/Johto Champion "All I want to say to you trainers is good luck and have fun in the Indigo League". It's finally starting huh. I don't have to be psychic to know what everyone is thinking. 'I'm going to win this'

* * *

 **Yami: Hey my loyal slaves... I meant readers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Since my name is long as f, just call me Yami. It's japanese for darkness.  
Darkrai: He's going to use you guys to take over the world  
Yami: Shut up Darkrai!  
Darkrai: Killjoy  
Yami: The part where I describe their outfits must be really cringe worthy cause I don't know jack shit about what I'm doing  
Darkrai: When did you know anything?  
Yami: To make up for it, I give you a really detailed scene of me, killing Misty. Darkrai! Get my chainsaw  
Darkrai gives Chainsaw**

Yami starts the chainsaw and starts slicing Misty into small tiny parts. Until, there was only pieces of flesh, organs, skin, and bones in one pile. Yami now gets a sledgehammer and starts squishing everything until it was mush, really bloody mush. Yami now gets his flamethrower and burns the mush into dust that gets blown away

 **Yami: That was fun  
Darkrai: Master, you're covered in blood  
Yami: It's fine. Rate,Review or whatever you do to a fanfic you like. Also 666 views, I just checked that now while I'm writing this segment. Thanks**


	4. Kanto Arc: Overwhelming Power

**Yami: Yo wassup, it's Tuesday and time for new chapter**

 **Darkrai: You were supposed to update it last Tuesday**

 **Yami: Shush Darkrai, they must not know. Now Pokemon ain't mine if it was I would release the date for the release of Sun and Moon (Thanks a lot Game Freak)**

* * *

The official start of the tournament is here and the 128 participants are all eager to win this and defeat the Elite 4 and Champion to either become the Kanto or Johto champion and of course it includes our heroes especially our main character.

"I can't wait to redeem my last performance at the Indigo League" our hero said (It's Ash, if you were dumb enough not to know). The two girls were confused when Ash said this wondering what Ash meant. "What do you mean Ash?" asked by Serena "Well you see. At one of my matches, Charizard disobeyed me and cost me the match" he replied back after a few moments of silence, Dawn decided to speak up "So Ash, what time is your match?" the teen replied "11 while Kira's at 10 and it's only 8"

After a hour and forty five minutes. "Where is he, his match is in 15 minutes" asked by Dawn but Ash didn't care 'I could win this if he doesn't show up'. The group decided to go to the stadium and maybe he was there.

All there was on the arena was the Blue Trainer named Joe Johnson and at the Red side was a Weavile with a bored look holding a sign that said "My trainer said that I will fight by myself'

The crowd was in disbelief that only the Pokemon appeared and not the trainer while the group wasn't that shocked because they knew how lazy their leader is. Meanwhile the referee didn't know what to do if this was legal or not but he got confirmation with Charles Goodshow to continue

"The battle between Joe Johnson from Celadon city and Kira Akigari from" the referee paused "He didn't fill up his hometown". With that the crowd watching started complaining

"He's from Mahogany town" a voice echoed across the arena. The crowd was confused on who stated that information

"Very well then, commence" the referee announced "That guy thinks he's good, I'll destroy his little piece of shit" Joe exclaimed. What he didn't know is that he provoked a monster that shall eviscerate his poor soul and annihilate his Pokemon "Go Arcanine, burn that weasel" (or I think it's a weasel)

"Arcanine finish this quick with Fire Blast" Arcanine spit out a flaming kanji at Weavile who had his eyes closed. At the time the attack was near, Weavile quickly swiped his claw resulting a projectile of pressurized air that dispersed the Fire Blast and hitting Arcanine which sends him back a few inches (Just think of Air Slash).

The crowd was in disbelief on what Weavile did but didn't have time to completely comprehend because Weavile wasted no time in going to the offensive. Weavile starts dashing around Arcanine so fast that Weavile became a blur and the only thing that can be seen is an Arcanine getting assaulted with dark energy (You know how some anime swordfights where you can see the slashes like they've been materialized, you can't understand me do you). After a minute of assault, Weavile appeared behind Arcanine which after a few seconds fall down. "What the" Joe was overwhelmed by how his Arcanine got defeated that easily "You got lucky you piece of shit" Weavile just responded by gesturing 'Bring it on'. This enraged Joe "Jolteon zap this shit into oblivion" A yellow canine appeared in front of Weavile

"Jolteon, Pin Missile" Jolteon used it's spiky neck to shoot sharp projectile at Weavile who just blurred in place making the projectile missed. Jolteon was shocked that his attack didn't hit. "Dodge this, Jolteon use Discharge" Joe think a omnidirectional attack will hit. He think he smart. He think he good but not really. Weavile formed an ice dome around him to prevent damage. Weavile then broke the ice and used Blizzard to send the shards of broken ice to Jolteon which instantly knocked him out

Joe was enraged, infuriated and furious to think that shit was defeating him, what's worse is that he doesn't have a trainer "Charizard destroy this shit" A orange bipedal dragon appeared in front of Weavile which roared in effort to scare his opponent but Weavile didn't get fazed at all. When the referee announced the start, Weavile used Ice Beam to extend his claws tremendously and started to throw an onslaught of slashes at Charizard after a minute [1], Charizard collapsed.

Joe couldn't believe it, one second after he sent out Charizard all he saw was a blue backround and Charizard and after a minute Charizard just collapsed. Everyone was shocked at Weavile's power

* * *

 **Yami: Eh this might be the best chapter I have done, This is my opinion and also you see the [1] up there, I managed to find a video what it looks like. JUST THINK OF JOTARO'S ORA ORA ORA (Jojo Bizarre Adventure's)** **. Also sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to publish a chapter  
Darkrai: You truly are a sorry excuse of an author. Well, Favorite Follow and Review**


	5. Kanto Arc: The Beginning of the End I

It's been months since my last update since I got kinda got writer's block on how to do the League so I just skipped to the finals. Pray to Arceus that this will mean that I'll update regularly.  
Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine, if it was the Z-moves wouldn't be autistic as shit

* * *

Third POV

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS TIME FOR THE FINALS OF THE INDIGO PLATEAU. ON THE RED SIDE, WE HAVE THE MYSTERIOUS AND UNDEFEATED KIRA OF MAHOGANY TOWN. ON THE BLUE SIDE, ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN. LET'S GET THIS BATTLE UNDERWAY" the announcer shouted echoing across the stadium. "Would both trainers release their Pokemon" the referee said as both the trainers throws a Pokeball. "On the blue side, Ash released his Heracross. While on the other hand, Kira released his signature Weavile who sweeped everyone in the League single handedly. Will this Weavile decimate Ash's team or will Ash Ketchum defeat the monster of a Weavile" the announcer remarked

"Ash, if you defeat Weavile. I'll automatically surrender. Is that fine with you?" Kira asked. "Of course!" Ash exclaimed. 'This might be my chance to win it all' Ash thought to himself as the referee started the match "Let this battle commence!". Ash wasted no time giving a command "Go Heracross, use Close Combat". Heracross dashed towards Weavile throwing out a barrage of punches which Weavile dodged with ease. "Aerial Ace" Kira calmly said, as Weavile extended his claws by freezing the moisture around his claws and swiftly slashed Heracross with the claw. The x4 super effective move immediately knocked out Heracross

"WITH ONE MOVE, HERACROSS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! WHAT POWER!" the announcer screamed in absolute hype as the crowd cheered with anticipation. "I wonder if Ash will be able to beat Kira" Dawn said concerned about Ash. "Ash will surely win" Serena tried to rejuvenate Dawn's hope. They heard a somewhat familiar voice behind them "Ash surely has grown stronger over the years". As they see a gorgeous woman with long blond hair and a man with silver hair, "C-C-Cynth..." Dawn was muffled before she could finish. "It's a hassle to get here without getting swarmed by fans so please don't blurt out our identities like that" Steven exclaimed. "Why are the Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh here?" Serena asked with curiosity. Cynthia points at Kira "It's because of that man". Dawn asked "What about Kira". "You girls know about the trainer levels right?" the girls nod to the question of Steven "The highest level is the champion class, which the Champions of each region belong to but there are several special cases of trainers who have achieved Champion class who aren't Champions such as Blue of the Viridian City Gym, the mysterious trainer Red and the previous Team Plasma Leader N". "How is that related to Kira?" Serena asked.

"Let's go, Infernape" Ash said as the flaming ape appeared on the field releasing a flamethrower to the sky. "Finish this quick, Aerial Ace" Kira calmly ordered as Weavile crossed his claws and sprinted towards Infernape. "Fire Blast, now" Ash said as Infernape releases a kanji-shaped blast of fire. Weavile simply jumped over the projectile, "Now Nova Blitz" as Infernape bursted in flames and dashes at Weavile with swiftness. "Weavile, dodge" Weavile used Blizzard in another direction propelling him out of the way, "Icicle Crash" Weavile formed a giant icicle and sends it towards Infernape. "Infernape!" Ash shouted in worry of his Pokemon as Infernape managed to catch the icicle preventing major damage. Ash sighed in relief then he sees Kira pointing down, as he realized to late that's when Weavile surfaces in front of Infernape and delivering an Aerial Ace point blank.

"He's one of the greatest trainers of this era" Cynthia calmly stated as the two girls expressed shock to what they have heard. "We've come so it won't be a hassle of calling the regional champions in the final battle between the challenger and champion of the region" Steven said. The girls have worried looks on their faces for Ash

What will be the conclusion of the Indigo Plateau finals? Will Ash surpass the seemingly insurmountable challenge? Find out next time!

* * *

Cliffhanger omg. I'll be changing my writing style next chapter, but I won't edit the previous ones. See you next 6 months nah jk


End file.
